Reunited
by MidnightRose24
Summary: While Hades is wandering around the Underworld one day he comes up with a crazy idea that just might help him get Nico to forgive him- if only a little. There's some fluff. I fear Hades may be a little OOC in a couple lines, but nothing too big. One-shot.


Screams erupted from the Fields of Punishment, laughs and the aroma of barbeques wafted through the air from the direction of Elysium, silent souls wandered around the Fields of Asphodel, and hundreds of souls were lined up waiting to be judged in the afterlife. Everything was as it always was.

Hades sighed and walked back up the stairs into his palace, humming a random tune to him as he walked on. The black marble from within the palace shone in the light coming from the torches that were lined up along the walls while the green fire burned in them just as they have for thousands of years.

It didn't take Hades very long to reach his room, and it didn't take him very long to riffle through one of his drawers to find what he was looking for.

Hades looked down at the photo that was dated July 25, 1930. A small girl, about eight years-old with long black hair smiled at the camera. Beside her sat a boy about six years-old smiling as well. They were both seated next to a woman- the most beautiful woman in the world if you asked Hades. Her eyes were the same dark brown as her son's; her smile lit up exactly like her daughter's.

Hades smiled down at the photo remembering when he had her; remembering when she was his and he was hers; remembering the time when she could breathe and laugh and talk; remembering when she could hold her children in her arms. But then Hades' smile faded as he remembered his own brother's despicable acts.

Zeus was to blame for Nico and Bianca never truly knowing their mother. Zeus was to blame for the despair that Hades felt when he lost her; for the anger and emptiness that Nico felt every time he was reminded that he only had one family member left.

If only Hades could make his only son happier, or give him some type of hope for the future and what not. If only…

An idea entered Hades train of thought and he sat up straighter. He had thought of this idea before, but he was never certain that it was a good idea- until now. Hades carefully put the photo back into the drawer and shut it. He stood up, hesitated for a fraction of a second while contemplating whether he should go through with this or not, and then banished the thoughts whilst stepping into the shadows before he could think about it for too long.

Hades looked around the clearing in the forest and took in the sight of moss growing up the sides of tree trunks whilst steady, green branches hung above. The tweeting of birds and scent of pine trees gave him a calm sense of feeling, if just for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" a curious voice called out.

Hades looked over to see his only son. At only thirteen years-old he was a bit tall for his age. His dark hair hung low in his eyes that seemed as if they were actually black instead of a deep brown. "I'm here to see you," Hades stated the obvious.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I would think so."

"I would like you to come back to the Underworld with me," Hades announced awkwardly. "I have something to show you."

Nico looked suspicious. "Do I have to go?"

"Well…it would be nice if you did. And I doubt you'll want to miss out on this. There is a very rare chance that I will ever offer this again. To be honest, I'm not completely sure why I'm offering it now." But he did know why he was offering it. He thought his son deserved this opportunity. Nico had gone through so much that it was only fair that Hades give him this moment.

As Nico stared Hades cleared his throat uncertainly. Nico seemed to become interested in this offer of Hades'. He nodded slowly. "Alright, let's go."

Hades stepped towards his son and held out his arm. Nico raised his eyebrows at his father before gently putting his hand on Hades arm. They both stepped forward at the same time, into the shadows, down into the Underworld.

"Now what?" Nico asked.

Hades looked at his son before beginning to walk to their destination. "You follow me now."

They walked from the Judgment Pavilion towards the Palace, but stopped short to where they were halfway between Elysium and the Palace.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "This is it? You wanted to bring me here? What's here that's so special?"

"It's a very special person that's here." Hades tried to give his son a smile. He wasn't sure how nice of a smile it was. He would guess that it wasn't the best. "Your mother's here."

Nico's eyes widened in shock. "She's here?"

"Yes," Hades answered as he turned to look at a spot about five feet away. A feeling of joy and depression filled him as he began to call up his dead lover. "Wake up, my dear," he whispered. "It's time to see your son."

Nico took a step forward and opened his mouth to ask a question, but then stopped as a blur appeared in the air. The blur started to take shape and then formed completely. And there she was.

Her black hair was only down to her shoulders, her eyes seemed to shine, and when she smiled she lit up the whole Underworld. She was beautiful. "Nico," she said quietly. "Tesoro, come here." She held her arms open and smiled.

Nico leapt forward into his mother's arms. "Mama," he said in amazement.

Maria's eyes filled with tears and she let out a small laugh. "Look at you. You're all grown up. And so very bello."

"Mom, where have you been?" Nico questioned.

"I've been here," she assured him.

"I haven't ever seen you. I haven't been able to call you up," Nico pointed out.

"Figlio, I've been waiting for the time when the war would be over and I could see you safe once again. I have been watching over you, Tesoro." She brushed some of Nico's hair out of his eyes.

Then she straightened up and smiled at Hades. "Il mio amore." Hades stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. "Il mio amore, how have you been?" he asked her.

"I have rested in peace," she answered through her tears. Maria reached behind her and pulled Nico into the embrace so that it was the three of them. "I love you both so much. We will always be famiglia."

Tears streamed down Nico's face. "Ti amo," Maria said to them.

"Ti amo," Hades and Nico repeated.

Maria stepped back from them, already starting to fade. "Goodbye, my loves. I'll see you all again one day. Stare al sicuro."

They watched as she faded away completely and they stood alone once again. Hades wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to bite the rest of them back.

"Thank you," Nico whispered.

"You're welcome," Hades responded. "I just thought that both of us needed to see her again. I'm glad I didn't get 'cold feet' so to speak."

Nico smiled at him. "So am I, Dad. So am I."

"I'm sorry for everything that's caused trouble between us before."

Nico nodded. "It'll take time, but...we'll make it."

Hades patted Nico on the back. "Yes, we'll make it. We're famiglia after all."

"We're famiglia," Nico agreed.

"Come on." Hades gently turned his son around and started to walk back towards the entrance to the Underworld. For the first time in years he had the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too OOC. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
